Russian Roulette
by Katrina S. Forest
Summary: A vicious battle with Chaos leads to the death of nearly of the senshi. Now they are being reborn as children, including Haruka as Michiru's daughter. Can the survivors set the future back on course?
1. Chapter 1

Russian Roulette by Katrina Kadabra 

_Summary: Chaos leads Neptune and Uranus into a deadly trap in which there can only be one survivor. Can one of them sacrifice her life to save the other and their princess? And what becomes of the one who falls? _

Author's Note/Disclaimer: This fanfic was originally supposed to end after chapter 3, but I got a bit carried away and made the first three chapters more of an intro to a bigger story. ;; I should be able to update more frequently on this one than my last fanfic, since nearly all of it is already written. As always, reviews are much appreciated (they also tend to make me more inspired to update), and BTW I do NOT own Sailor Moon. This is just a fanfic. 

--------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

"What's the matter, Neptune? Move it!" Sailor Uranus demanded as she glanced back at her companion, who only seemed to be getting further and further behind her. Now she stopped completely, but just for a moment to catch her breath. 

"What wrong with you?" she demanded of Uranus. 

"What do you mean?" Uranus asked. "Our prince and princess are just at the top of this tower. We're within rescuing them." Neptune turned her face away. 

"Are you that apathetic?" she asked. "We just saw Pluto, Saturn, and all of the inner senshi killed right before our eyes. Don't you even have a tear for them?" At the mention of the day's earlier events, Neptune's body began to shake. She still didn't want to believe any of it. Earlier that day, Sailor Chaos had captured Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and imprisoned them at the top of this awful tower. If, she said, any of the senshi could reach her, she would release the prince and princess without harming them. Unfortunately, the tower was full of many deadly levels, not one of which had the senshi passed through without somebody being sacrificed. And now, just before the top of the tower with the goal in sight, only Uranus and Neptune remained. 

"Neptune," said Uranus quietly. "Just think that just because I'm not showing emotions doesn't mean I don't have them. But those girls sacrificed their lives just so we could make it this far. I won't dishonor them with meaningless delays." 

Upon hearing Uranus' words, Neptune quickly brushed her arm across her eyes. "You're right," she said. "We said we'd sacrifice everything for our prince and princess. We can't stop now." 

With that, the two companions ran forward, not knowing what lay ahead but holding confident that they would be victorious. As the last of the steps disappeared behind them, Uranus and Neptune suddenly found themselves in a dimly lit room with only themselves on one end and Chaos on the other. 

"Welcome, Sailor Senshi," she said in a cold voice. "And congratulations, I really didn't think any of you would make it here. At least not alive." She stood to the side to reveal Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, unconscious and chained to the wall behind her. Both Neptune and Uranus' hearts ached at the sighed. 

"So we're here," Neptune said. "Keep your promise. Release our prince and princess." 

"Not quite yet," said Chaos. "I have one more challenge for the two of you." 

In that moment, Uranus' eyes were caught ablaze with anger. "No!" she said. "The deal was if any of us made it here, you would release them." 

"Oh, calm down," said Chaos. "This isn't to see if I'll release your prince and princess or not. You made it here, so they are safe. I just could use a little more entertainment before I let them go." That did it. 

"So this is entertaining to you?" Uranus screamed, charging forward, seeing only images of her companions falling one by one. She would not let Chaos get away with it. But no sooner did Uranus run forward, she was promptly thrown backwards by some sort of unseen force, as if she had collided directly with an invisible wall. The sky senshi fell to the ground with a grunt. 

"Uranus, are you okay?" Neptune asked, hurrying to her friend's side. 

"I'm fine," Uranus replied, spitting a drop of blood from her lips. "But it looks like we're trapped." 

"Very good observation," said Chaos. "I've ensnared the two you inside an unbreakable force field. Furthermore, I've disabled your planetary powers. In other words, escape is out of the question." She sneered evilly at Uranus and Neptune as a cat would that had cornered a mouse. She loved teasing her prey. "Do you accept my challenge now?" 

"Do we have a choice?" Uranus asked sarcastically. 

"Give us your worst," said Neptune. At this, Chaos let a small laugh and snapped her fingers, causing something that looked like a remote control to appear in Neptune's hand. In the same moment, an identical item appeared in Uranus' hand and around both their necks, a kind of metal chocker with a bulb containing a pink liquid attached to the back. 

"Here's the deal," said Chaos. "The devices around your necks are both loaded with a lethal poison that, upon being injected, with stop the victim's heart within a minute. The remotes in your hands are both set to control the other's device, by pressing the center button. Upon activating the other's device, the one around your own neck will be released. However, if neither device is activated in five minutes, they will both go off. Either way, however, your prince and princess are safe." She gave one last laugh before she said, "Your time begins now." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Neptune looked desperately at Uranus, not knowing what to do or say. She wished now she hadn't so rashly challenged Chaos to "do her worst." She had hoped, or rather assumed, that her strong bond with Uranus with help them through any challenge. She never thought that it would be their undoing. 

"What should we do?" she asked, not quite sure if it was to herself or out loud. 

"Simple," Uranus replied. "We do nothing." Neptune's eyes widened in shock. Was her friend serious? 

"But if we do that," she said quietly. "Then we both die." 

"So we both die," said Uranus. "We've fallen together once before. We'll do it again." 

"Twice," Neptune corrected. "Once at Eugile's hands, the other at Galaxia's." 

"No, you fell before me with Eugile," said Uranus. "Remember?" Neptune thought back to the battle at the marine cathedral. Uranus was correct. Neptune did have her heart crystal taken first, right after she had quite literally walked through a line of fire to save Uranus from the same fate. 

"Do you know how hard that was for me?" Uranus asked. "To sit there and watch you suffer, knowing that every hit you took was for me? I almost died because of it. I can't go through that again. I can't let you or anyone else, lose their life for me." 

There was a long, almost deathly silence before Neptune finally replied, "This wouldn't be like last time. Last time was violent. This is a poison. It's quick and silent." 

"Do think THAT makes it any better?!" Uranus yelled, her emotions finally exploding. "You think that your death, by any means, for my life makes me feel better?!" 

"Well, what else can we do?" Neptune demanded. "It's a simple thing, Haruka! Just push the button and be done with it!" 

"If it's so simple, why don't you do it!" Uranus screamed back. "How about I be the sacrifice this time, Michiru? How about that?" Neptune's face fell, her voice suddenly hushed. 

"You know I can't do that," she said. 

"So you can leave me alone but you can't take loneliness yourself?" 

"I can't kill you!" Neptune exclaimed, who had no qualms about showing her tears. "I would much rather kill myself than you!" 

"So," said Uranus. "We're back where we started." 

"Three minutes remaining," announced Chaos. Uranus only turned her face away in response, not wanting to show the deep hatred for Chaos that danced in her eyes right now. 

"Fine," said Neptune. "We both die." Uranus was a bit surprised at her friend's sudden change in attitude, but she did not question it. Nor did she allow the churning waves of emotions within her to come through to her face. She only stood in front of the barrier, staring to the distance, to the wind, and contemplating the inevitable that lay before her. Neptune, on the other hand, was completely unable to keep herself still. She hadn't really meant what she said to Haruka, she didn't mean it at all. And now she paced back and forth, wringing her hands together, knowing she had to say something but unsure if she had the courage to do so. 

"You know," she finally muttered. "It doesn't make any sense for both of us to die when one could live." Her companion turned around to glare at her. 

"Thought you just said you were decided on this." 

"Not really, no." 

Uranus sighed at her partner's indecision. 

"Well," Neptune continued. "If both of us fell here, there would be no one to look after our prince and princess. What if they are attacked again? We don't even know if Chaos is telling the truth about releasing them or not." Uranus took her job as the princess' protector very seriously, Neptune knew she could play off it. If Uranus thought Sailor Moon was in danger, she would stop at nothing to save her. Neptune only held her breath and hoped her tactic worked. 

"What's your suggestion?" Uranus finally asked. Neptune knew her far too well. 

"Well, obviously we can't decide between the two of us what to do," Neptune said. "So we shall have to leave it to chance who falls and who survives." She handed the remote in her hand over to Uranus. "Shuffle both of these behind your back so that I can't see them. Then, I will pick one and press it. Whoever lives, lives, and whoever falls..." 

"...is probably the lucky one," Uranus finished. 

"Two minutes!" called Chaos. 

Uranus did not waste any time. She did as Neptune asked and put the two remotes behind her back, shuffling them from one hand to the other until even she herself was unsure of which was which. She then held her hands out, one remote in each of them, for Neptune to see. 

The soldier of the sea looked carefully over her two options. 

"Hey," she said, trying to smile. "It's like that game, Russian roulette. You know, where they put one bullet in the gun and spin it?" 

"Just pick one," Uranus said coldly. The smile on Neptune's face fell. 

"Right." Slowly, she moved her hand from one choice to the other, her fingers at last landing on the remote in Uranus' left hand. She picked it up and held it gingerly. 

"In case I don't see you again," she said. "Good-bye, Haruka." 

"Good-bye, Michiru," Uranus replied. At that, Neptune closed her eyes, drew her breath, and prepared to press the button that would send one of them to their death. But before she could do anything, Michiru heard a small snap, like that of a spring being released. She opened her eyes to see the deadly device around her neck had fallen lifelessly to the ground. And as she looked behind her, she saw to her horror that Uranus had as well.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Haruka!" Neptune screamed, running to her friend's side. "Haruka, no!" Weakly, Haruka opened her eyes and looked up and Neptune. The tears poured without relent from Neptune's eyes to Uranus' cheek. "You knew?" she asked. "You knew which was which?"

"No I didn't," Uranus admitted. "But I knew that you did."

Neptune gasped and sighing, shook her head. "Was I that obvious?" she asked. "I tried to make it look like I wasn't watching you so closely."

"It wasn't that," said Uranus. "You told me once that you wouldn't let me die. So I knew, when you suggested that idea, that you were going to make sure that the remote to set off your own device ended up in your hand. I couldn't let that happen."

"So you tricked me," said Neptune with a touch of anger. "And now you're going to a world of your own and leaving me behind."

"Hey," said Uranus with a weak smile. "You did it to me first."

"I'm not going to live, you know that," said Neptune. "Not without you or Setsuna or the others. I'm going to kill myself as soon as I arrive home."

"No you won't. You're going to become a famous violinist, find a good husband, start a family, and live a happy normal life away from all this mess. You're going to make all of us so proud." The last word of Uranus' sentence was almost cut off by a short-breathed cough. The poison was working in her system quicker than she thought. Her time was running out.

"Michiru," she said, peacefully closing her eyes. "Michiru, be happy." With that, her body fell limp. Neptune too, sat motionless as the barrier around her dissipated and the chains that bound Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask fell. Chaos had left them.

Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes. She did not remember quite what had happened last, except that Chaos attacked her and Tuxedo Mask right before everything had gone black. But now, standing up and observing her surroundings, seeing Neptune kneeling next to the lifeless body of her companion, it didn't take long for her to realize what had happened.

"Neptune?" she asked fearfully. "Neptune, what's wrong with Uranus?"

Neptune stood up, not showing her face, allowing it to be hidden by the shadows of her deep green hair. "She's gone," she explained simply. "As are the others."

At Neptune's words, Sailor Moon's heart felt ripped in two. She staggered backwards in shock into Tuxedo Mask's arms. The prince of earth caught his princess and held her gently. Nothing could take away the pain, but at least he could try his best to soothe it. He glanced over in Neptune's direction.

"You seem rather calm," he observed. "Almost apathetic. Don't you even have a tear for them?"

"None," Neptune replied. "I made a promise. I promised her... that I would be happy."

It was about three years later when Michiru lay exhausted after fourteen hours of pouring sweat and tears onto her bed at Juuban Hospital. What a way to spend her first anniversary with her new husband, she thought. Stuck all night in the maternity ward.

"Ms. Kaioh?" the nurse's voice called. Michiru had insisted on keeping her last name. She looked weakly over in the nurse's direction. "Ms. Kaiou, would you like to see your daughter now?"

Michiru nodded and another nurse came forward, holding a small bundle in her arms. Delicately, she placed the bundle in Michiru's arms and pulled the blanket away to reveal a small innocent face. Large curious blue eyes were her most prominent feature, complimented by a few tufts of sandy blonde hair that adorned her head. Strange, she reminded Michiru of someone, like a friend long ago. A dear partner she would never forget.

As Michiru gazed at the infant's face, suddenly she noticed something. What appeared to be a blue symbol glowing faintly on the child's forehead. But only for a moment, and then it was gone.

"It couldn't be..." Michiru whispered.

"Ms. Kaiou?" the nurse asked. "Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" Michiru nodded; she certainly didn't need to think twice about this.

"Haruka," she said. "Her name is Haruka."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Okay, as I said, initially the story was supposed to end here, but the concept of Michiru raising Haruka as her daughter was just too interesting for me to resist. It also gave me the chance to develop some other plot twists, which will come in later. Thanks as always for leaving me feedback, minna. I always appreciate it. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few days. _  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Haruka!" Michiru's call was heard throughout the household, but someone the one person who was supposed to hear it wasn't answering. "Haruka, come out here, please! I need help setting the table." At last, a mischievous five year old face peaked out from the corner. And following it, the rest of her body as she pushed herself forward in a child-size wheelchair.

"Mama, guess what! The Angels just won the championship!" she exclaimed. Michiru was cooking something over the stove and did not glance up.

"Is this for baseball?" she asked.

"No, mama, soccer," Haruka whined. "Geez, you can be so clueless!"

"Did you clean your room?" Michiru asked. Haruka looked sheepishly down at the ground.

"Most of it," she said.

"But you still had time to watch a soccer game?" Michiru questioned. "Is that going to keep your toys picked up?"

"No," Haruka replied. "But it should." She wheeled herself up towards the stove and tried to peer up to see what her mother was preparing. It was in a pot, so she couldn't tell, but the smell was hauntingly familiar.

"Did you make natto?" she asked, hoping against hope her mother would answer no.

"Of course," Michiru replied. "It's good for you."

"Yeah, so are salads, but they don't taste like someone puked in them," Haruka muttered under her breath. Her mother ignored her and placed three sets of silverware and some napkins in her hand.

"Put those on the table please," she said. "Then go finish your work. I'll call you when dinner's ready. Don't forget Mr. And Mrs. Chiba are visiting today."

"I remember," said Haruka as she went to do as she was told. She actually didn't mind the Chiba's visiting. At least then there was someone around her age to talk to. Even if she did have the funniest hair Haruka swore she ever saw.

About an hour later, a loud buzzing sound filled the room. Outside, a small pink-haired girl stood pressing and holding the doorbell to the Kaiou household until Michiru finally answered the door.

"Hello there, Little Bunny," she said with a smile. "Glad you got to visit us today."

"Hello, Mrs. Kaiou," a five-year-old Chibiusa chimed as her father sat her down on the ground. "Is Haruka home?"

"She's cleaning her room," Michiru said. "But..."

"I'm finished!" Haruka yelled halfway down the hallway. Michiru smiled.

"But I think she just got done."

In a few minutes, the two families were sitting down to eat together. Haruka's father was away on business for tonight, so Michiru thought it would be good to have company. She had grown very close to Usagi these past several years. It was always as if she was holding on to her, afraid that if she let go for even a moment, she would lose the last two people she held dear.

Chibiusa and Haruka finished the dinner rather quickly, Chibiusa because it tasted good and Haruka because she reasoned that the faster she ate it, the sooner she wouldn't have to see it on her plate anymore.

"So, first day of school tomorrow, huh girls?" Mamoru asked as they ate the last few bites. The two friends nodded eagerly.

"Mama got me a new bookbag with a racing car on the side," said Haruka proudly.

"That's nothing," said Chibiusa. "My mama got me a Sailor Moon lunchbox."

Haruka turned up her nose. "Sailor Moon's not so cool."

"You're just jealous."

"Why don't you two go play some video games and let us talk for a bit?" Usagi suggested, hoping it would interrupt the argument, or at least provide a distraction. She was right. Haruka was only too proud to show off her new games and Chibiusa was always anxious to watch. Michiru snickered as the girls left the room.

"Usagi, you hopeless self-promoter," she said.

"Hey, it's not like I get any cuts on the merchandise," Usagi muttered. Michiru shook her head.

"Yes, I suppose, that's true. But I'm surprised that your image is still so popular, considering it's been years since we last fought a new enemy."

"I guess Chaos was our last enemy," Usagi said, sipping her lemonade.

"It makes sense," said Mamoru, rubbing his chin and looking very intelligent while doing so. "All of our enemies were born from Chaos, so when she left, we shouldn't have any more problems."

"Except that we're still in 20th century," Michiru pointed out. "When was Neo Queen Serenity supposed to awaken?"

"I don't know," Usagi said. "Pluto said earth went through a period of sleep for a while, and apparently after that was when Crystal Tokyo was born."

"I guess I just assumed," said Michiru as she stared sadly down at the drink in front of her. "That when our last battle was over, we would all be reborn in the future. At least, that's what Setsuna seemed to indicate." At the thought of Setsuna, Michiru couldn't help but push back a few tears. She tried so hard to keep a happy façade around her family, but that didn't mean that the pain wasn't there. Seeing Michiru upset, Usagi reached over and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"I know you miss her," she quietly. "We all do."

"Not just her," Michiru said. "But also Rei, and Ami, and Minako. I miss everyone. I hate being the one left behind."

"I was left behind too," said Usagi. "But the others, they're being reborn. We know that we'll see them again. Look at Haruka..."

"That's the hardest of all," Michiru objected. "They're reborn, yes. But they don't know us, don't remember us. Furthermore, they're all at least twenty years younger than us. Do you know how hard it is for me to raise Haruka?" Michiru covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I love her of course. She's my daughter. But I miss her old self. The one I could always talk to whenever I had a problem. Who was always there for me."

"You have Nathan," Mamoru pointed out. At the mention of her husband, Michiru smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's true. Nathan has been such a blessing to me. I don't think I would have made it this far without him." She rubbed her forehead slightly. "You know, I was so devastated when the doctors told me about Haruka. I knew she wasn't kicking while I was pregnant, but I never said anything about it. I didn't really want to believe she'd be born like this. Her of all people."

"You did nothing wrong," Mamoru assured her. "It was a genetic defect. No matter how well you treated her during pregnancy, you couldn't have avoided it."

"I know," Michiru sighed. "But it's just so unsettling. To see someone who thrived on speed have her legs useless to her."

"I wouldn't say her inability to use her legs had any effect on her speed," Mamoru said, indicating the room next door, where the two girls were in a heated motorcycle race on Haruka's new game console. "She's one of the most energetic kids I've seen. And she loves her life. That's what's important."

Michiru smiled and nodded. "You're right, Mamoru. As usual. I'm sorry for being so pessimistic."

"Hey, we're all allowed our down days," said Usagi, patting Michiru's shoulder. "Tell you what. Why don't we call the baby-sitter and go have a little adult's night out? Tomorrow after Nathan gets home, of course." Michiru giggled.

"Of course."

* * *

_Author's Notes: For anyone who's read my other story, "Knight for Neptune," I just mostly recycled Nathan's name, not his character. He has no special powers and does not know that Michiru is/was Sailor Neptune. (The only ones who know that right now are Michiru herself, Usagi, and Mamoru.) I did get one review on Mediaminer complaining that Michiru got married at all... all I can say is the plot wouldn't work too well otherwise. Nathan's a sweet guy, so be nice to him when he shows up. I'll try to keep things interesting. Thanks for reading everyone. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On her first day of school, Haruka proved herself to be quite rambunctious, and that was an understatement. Michiru awoke at 6:45 to the buzzing of Haruka's intercom she had "thoughtfully" installed so her daughter could call her whenever she needed help. 

"Mama!" called Haruka's voice. "Is it time for school yet?" Michiru sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

"In two hours, angel," she replied, placing her head right back down on the pillow afterwards. 

"Oh." The intercom clicked off and Haruka's voice went away for a moment after that, but just for a moment. 

_Buzz_

"Mama?" 

"Yes, sweetie?" 

"Can I get up anyway?" Michiru sighed and got out of bed. Haruka's child form could be so like her old self in some ways yet so different in others. In the past, Haruka never got out of bed of her own free will. Now nothing could keep her in it. Getting into her slippers and robe, Michiru tied her sash and walked downstairs to her child's room. She opened the door to find Haruka already anxiously sitting up in bed, brushing her hair. She smiled and went to the closest to get out Haruka's school uniform, a while blouse with a bright blue sailor collar and skirt, not at all different from Chibiusa's. Well, there was one difference. Chibiusa wore a brooch in the shape of a heart with a moon in the center. It was not a transformation brooch of course, the Sailor Senshi had disappeared long before Chibiusa's present self was born. But it was still a symbol of what she was to become, however unaware she might be of it. Haruka had something like that too, a keepsake Michiru had given her when she was still very small. This too was a brooch, but instead of a heart, it was in the shape of a planet. The planet of Uranus. 

Michiru looked over at the bed to see that Haruka had already thrown her nightgown off and was eagerly awaiting for her mother to assist her with the rest. Michiru walked over and handed the girl the top of the uniform while she fit Haruka's paralyzed legs into the blue skirt. Haruka did not mind, of course. She had grown up having to helped this way. She was very happy when she learned to take her shirt on and off, and brush her own teeth, and all the other childhood accomplishments she was capable of. She had no idea, Michiru reminded herself, of how different she was now. Not only from the other children, but from herself. 

"How's this?" Haruka asked as she pinned her treasure onto the bow. "Does it look okay?" Michiru glanced up. 

"It looks very becoming," she said, scooping up the girl from her bed and setting her into her wheelchair. "Now, how about some breakfast?" 

Haruka's eyes widened with pleasure. "Yea!" she cheered. "Pancakes?" 

"Nonsense. Leftover natto." 

"Eww..." 

"Just kidding. Pancakes." 

The breakfast table conversation was rather light. Haruka could barely get her food into her mouth quick enough, leaving her very little time to speak, while Michiru sat in solemn silence, stirring her coffee. There was something else she knew she had to tell Haruka before the girl went off to school her first day. But it was something she knew would be difficult, if not impossible, to explain. 

"Darling," Michiru said quietly. "I want you to remember, if any of the other children bother you today..." Haruka looked up curiously. 

"Why would they bother me?" she asked, finally taking a pause from her food. Michiru folded her hands together and gazed down at them. 

"Sometimes... sometimes children, and grown-ups, can be very cruel. And they'll make fun of people who are different from them." 

"You mean, they might make fun of me because I can't walk?" Haruka asked. Michiru nodded. She didn't mean to start off the first day of school so melancholy, but there was really nothing else she could do. To her surprise, though, Haruka did not look depressed or disappointed. She showed her mother the same energetic smile she always did. 

"Don't worry, Mama," she assured her. "I'm strong, I really am. I won't let anybody pick on me. And if someone does, I'll pick on them right back." 

"You should tell the teacher," Michiru reminded her with a smile. 

"I will. But after I pick on them back." With that, Haruka took her last bite of pancake and washed it down with a glass of milk. And not a moment too soon, for as soon as she did, the sound of the old bus brakes pulling to a stop could be heard just across the street. 

"Your ride will be here in just a second," Michiru said, getting Haruka's lunch from the refrigerator and her bookbag from the closet. "Be a good girl, okay?" 

"Yes, Mama." 

Michiru put the lunch box in the net on the back of Haruka's chair and allowed the girl to sit the backpack on her knee, slipping one strap over her arm to ensure it did not fall. After that, she opened the door just in time to see the large bus pulling up in front of their house. Tearfully, she kissed her daughter good-bye, wished her a fun first day, and watched silently as the bus driver helped Haruka onto the bus before disappearing down the road.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The driver of the bus was very nice, Haruka noted. The bus had a left towards the back just like her mother's van did that brought her inside the vehicle and held her still. After making sure she was secured, the driver went back to his seat and started the bus again. Haruka felt the upper half of her body jiggle as the old machine trudged down the road. It was kind of fun.

As it turned out, Haruka's street was one of the first stops the driver made. He drove all around town picking different kids up. Some young, just starting school like Haruka, some older, eager for the day in spring when they would graduate to junior high. Lots of them paired up and sat with their friends. Others quietly took a seat by themselves. No one sat next to Haruka, of course. There was no seat to sit next to her on. But there was a seat across from her. And after four or five stops, it was taken by a young boy who looked to be in first grade and his friend.

"Hi there!" he said, looking over. "I'm Moshi, what's your name?"

"Haruka Kaiou," Haruka replied.

"I'm Shiro," Moshi's friend announced. He glanced down at Haruka's transportation.

"How come you're in a wheelchair, Haruka?"

"'Cause I can't walk," Haruka explained.

"Why not?"

"I dunno. My legs won't move."

"Are they broken?"

"No, they just don't move."

"That's weird."

"You're weird, Shiro," another voice piped in. Haruka glanced up. A little girl in the seat in front of her was kneeling so she could get a clear view of her fellow passengers. And she didn't look very happy either.

"Why do you say such mean things?" she demanded of the two boys, who looked at each other sheepishly.

"What mean things?" Moshi asked. "We just wanted to know."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to tell you. I don't know why anyone would talk to a couple of stupid boys like you anyways." At this, Moshi stuck out his tongue and the girl did the same.

"Ignore them," the girl assured Haruka. "They're just airheads."

"It's okay," Haruka asked. She'd gotten used to people looking at her strangely, though this was the first time anyone had asked her to her face why her legs didn't work. She had tried to explain it simply, the way her mother had. Her mother said that she was a special girl. And just because she couldn't walk didn't mean she was any worse or better than any other person. Michiru-mama had said that many times.

"I'm Haruka, by the way," she said, turning back to the girl who had defended her. The girl smiled and tossed her brown hair, done up in a ponytail with a two-beaded hairband. Her rose earrings sparked as they caught the sunlight.

"Haruka..." she said, sounding the name out. "I kinda like that. Nice to meet you. My name's Makoto." She reached down her hand, which Haruka took and touched with friendship. It seemed that school would be fun after all.

It turned out that Moshi and Shiro were not in first grade, they were actually in kindergarten with Haruka, as was Makoto. The driver helped Haruka out of the bus once again, this time telling the lift to move her outside and down to the sidewalk. Makoto waited patiently until her new friend was ready.

"I'll walk with you to class," she volunteered.

"Sure," Haruka replied, gasping the wheels on her chair. "It's right down this way. My mama took me for a tour a couple days ago."

While Makoto and Haruka went to meet their teacher and explore their new classroom, Usagi sat unsettled at home. She knew Chibiusa was fine, of course, but something still bothered her. Something Michiru had said the last time she was over at her house. Why hadn't they moved on the Crystal Tokyo yet? Why were the other senshi starting to be reborn now? Usagi didn't want to think about it, but something told her that something had gone horribly wrong in that last battle with Chaos. She only hoped the situation was somehow reversible.

As Usagi sat pondering, she suddenly felt another presence in the room, like she wasn't alone. She turned around and much to her shock, her eyes met with the last person she ever expected to see.

"S-setsuna!" Usagi exclaimed. There before her was an image of Setsuna, or rather Sailor Pluto, standing solemnly in her black sailor fuku. Her body was slightly transparent, this was not Setsuna in the flesh. But whether a ghost or a vision, Usagi didn't care. All she knew was Setsuna was in front of her once more. She stood to embrace her, but the solitary soldier only shook her head sadly.

"I am not Setsuna," she said. "Setsuna Meiou was killed in the battle with Chaos. You have not forgotten that so quickly?" Usagi lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, Pluto," she said. "I was just so happy to see you. I thought, maybe... maybe somehow you'd come back."

"When my body was lost in the battle with Chaos, I returned to my post at the time gate in 30th Century Tokyo. However, by an order given to me by Neo Queen Serenity, I have returned here to deliver an important message."

"What message?" Usagi asked. Pluto sighed.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but by now I'm sure you've noticed that some of the senshi are being reborn, here in this time."

Usagi nodded, so Pluto continued,

"This wasn't supposed to happen. The battle with Chaos was supposed to be one last stand against the dark power. A final battle in which at the end of it, Chaos was destroyed and you Sailor Moon, along with the rest of us were to be thrust into the 30th century, reborn in our new forms."

Usagi listened frightened to Setsuna's words. Their future... it wasn't forming the way it was supposed to? "Then why did things happen as they did?" Usagi asked aloud. Pluto again shook her head in a sad lost sort of way.

"The only explanation I can think of is that somehow Chaos got a look into the future. She saw what was her fate, to be destroyed at your hand, and she decided that she would prevent that fate at all costs. So instead of attacking us as a group, she prepared a tower. A tower of deadly traps in which you and the prince would be held captive at the top. And in exchange for your freedom, Chaos would leave forever. As long as some of us remained alive and there was no final battle of destruction, Chaos' fate could not be fulfilled." Pluto gripped the handle of her Garnet Rod in frustration. "I apologize for missing something this obvious," she said.

"Why don't we go find Chaos?" Usagi demanded. "Neptune, Tuxedo Mask and I will find her and destroy her. Then destiny can take its course, right?" She looked at Pluto desperately, but the guardian of time did not move to her cries. "Right, Pluto?" Usagi asked again.

"It's too late for that," Pluto said. "An alternate future has already been set in motion. The only way to correct it now is to awaken all the senshi and fight Chaos as one, the way we were meant to. I myself will be joining you again on earth soon."

"You mean... you'll be returning as Setsuna?" Usagi asked.

"Please be aware that my memories are from guarding my post at the time gate. I will not have the same emotions that I did before as Setsuna Meioh. But yes, I will be returning. Unlike the others, I am able to travel through time and take on different guises without being reborn from childhood."

Upon hearing Pluto's words, Usagi felt warm tears beginning to dampen her eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you, Setsuna," she said. "We all will."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Thanks for reading thus far everyone. In responce to reviews, a lot of people have been saying that they feel sad for Haruka. Please don't too much. Despite her situation, she's a very happy little girl. Michiru, on the other hand, might be having some issues... Anyways, I hope the story's not _too _angsty. I tried to keep the interactions with the kids in this chapter as believable as I could. (I hope it was somewhat accurate.) I'll be updating again soon. Thanks!  
_

_-Katrina  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Haruka entered her classroom for the first time, she found it to be furnished with all sorts of fun posters, books, and games. Her Michiru-mama was right, school should be great. Haruka was also pleased to note that Chibiusa was in her class as well. She sat in the third row while Haruka was seated up front, with Makoto directly behind her. She had hoped she and her two friends could sit together, but since all the desks were clearly labeled with each student's name, the girls figured they should probably sit where they were assigned. Haruka glanced at the desks to the side of her to see who she would be next to for the school year.

"Ami," she read aloud.

"Yes?"

Haruka glanced up to see a small girl with blue eyes and deep blue hair holding a textbook standing in front of her.

"Um, I think this is your seat," Haruka said, assuming this person must be Ami, otherwise she wouldn't have responded to her name being read.

"Oh, thank you," the girl replied, taking a seat and setting her book down. She looked over at Haruka's desk. "And you're Haruka?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yeah," Haruka replied, quite impressed that this girl read her name so quickly. While most kindergartners could recognize their own names with little effort, it was quite another thing to read someone else's. Haruka wanted to talk with Ami further, but at that moment, the teacher came in and rang a little bell on her desk, signaling the start of the first day of class.

Haruka found the teacher to be very kind, though a bit boring. She spent most of the morning talking about the rules of the classroom and having everyone go around and say their names. Afterwards was what Haruka was really looking forward to - recess.

Upon the sounding of the bell, the children quickly rushed out the door towards the playground. Haruka was up near the front of the crowd until they got outside and Haruka's teacher placed her hand on the small girl's shoulder. Haruka glanced up to see she was holding a coloring book and a box of crayons in her hand.

"Here, sweetie, I brought these out for you to play with," she said. Haruka looked perplexed.

"Thank you," she said. "But I wanna do something else. I'll color later when recess is over." The teacher sighed; apparently her young pupil did not understand just yet.

"Haruka, the other children are playing on the slide and swing set, and hopscotch. You can't do those things. Why don't you sit down and color until we go inside?" Haruka looked across the playground. It was true. All the children were involved in any number of activities from playing kickball to just running around freely, all of which involved using one's legs. Still, Haruka was not content to just sit and color while everyone else was having fun. There had to be something she could do.

"How about that?" Haruka suggested, pointing to the basketball court. The recreation direction had been kind enough to lower to hoop for the shorter players, and they were now taking turns trying to shoot the ball into it. Haruka recognized one of the players as Makoto, who glanced up and waved for her friend to come join them. Haruka waved back.

"I'll play over there," she told the teacher, before the woman can a chance to object. She smiled and shook her head. She certainly did have a bundle of energy on her hands this year.

Meanwhile, Usagi made her way over to Michiru's house as quickly as she could. The thoughts still raced wildly through her mind. They had to re-awaken the senshi. Did that mean that the others had been reborn as Haruka had? Ami, and Rei, and Minako... that they were all children now? And now Usagi had to awaken them as Sailor Soldiers, despite their young age? It was all a little much to comprehend. Not to mention that Haruka herself wasn't exactly in a position to be a Soldier in the first place. But, she supposed, that would be an issue they would deal with when the time came.

"So, you're saying you saw Setsuna?" Michiru asked, unusually calm. Then again, she always seemed to have that tone in her voice nowadays. After everything that had happened, nothing could stir her emotions, with the exception of the brief joy brought to her by her husband and daughter. And even then she feared of what might happen if she got too close to them.

"I didn't see Setsuna exactly," Usagi said. "It was Sailor Pluto. But she said she's coming back here, as Setsuna again. Only she won't have the memories of before."

"That makes sense," said Michiru quietly. "After all, her memories were destroyed with her body seven years ago."

"But that's all going to change," Usagi insisted, frustrated that Michiru wasn't reacting any stronger to the situation. "She said the course of the future has been thrown off, that's why everyone's being reborn so quickly. She said we need to awaken the senshi and fight Chaos as one. Then we can go to Crystal Tokyo and live the life we were destined for."

Michiru's expression did not change. "Awaken the senshi?" she asked skeptically. "And fight as one? How do you expect to do that when one of the senshi can't even walk?"

Usagi opened her mouth to reply, even though she didn't have a clue what she was going to say. She could understand Michiru's fear of Haruka getting hurt, her anger that the situation had turned out the way it had. But still... still if there was any chance they could set things right, they should at least try to take it. Of course, before Usagi got the chance to say any of this, the telephone rang. Michiru walked briskly over and picked it up.

"Hello, Kaiou residence... Yes, this is she. How may I...? What? _My _daughter? Are you sure? Yes... yes, I understand. Very well. I'll be down there shortly." Michiru sat the phone down on the receiver and Usagi gave her a puzzled look.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes," Michiru said bluntly, but waited until she got her jacket and purse in hand before she told Usagi was it was. "Haruka got in a fight at school."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Haruka sat in the principle's office, next to Makoto and across from Moshi, who was next to the principle's desk. Makoto had sustained virtually no injuries, and Haruka only had two cuts on her elbows and a small bruise on her face. Moshi, however, had not fared so well. He sat there with his hand held queasily over his stomach, an ice pack on his head and drips of dried blood where apparently Haruka had nearly cracked his nose. 

"What happened here?" Michiru asked sternly as she walked in. Haruka looked down at the floor and tried to push her wheelchair back farther in hopes that she would somehow slip through the wall and disappear. 

"Haruka?" she demanded of her daughter. "Haruka, look at me." Haruka reluctantly glanced up. "Well?" 

"He started it," she muttered under her breath. 

"I did not!" the boy across from her yelled. 

"Yes, you did, I saw you!" Makoto piped up. 

"Calm down," demanded the principle's voice behind the desk. He was a large bulky man who wore a gray business suit and a bristly mustache that made him look very rich and authoritative. The three children hushed their voices. 

"Ms. Kaiou?" the principle asked of Haruka's aqua-haired mother. 

"She was playing at the basketball court," he explained. "And apparently she beat one of the boys up pretty badly." He indicated the bruised and beaten child sitting at the side of his desk. 

"Only because he started it," Makoto still insisted. Michiru glanced over. 

"And who is this?" she asked. 

"Her name is Makoto. She was on the court when this happened. Apparently she and the boy exchanged some blows, but mostly it was Haruka doing the fighting." 

"Makoto..." Michiru mused to herself. She looked over the girl's brown ponytail, her rose earrings, her unusual height. Maybe there was some truth to what Usagi had said after all. "Care to tell us what happened?" she asked, trying to hide her emotions as best she could. 

Makoto was only all too happy to spill her detailed witness account. Haruka had come over to shoot hoops with her and some of the other children. Moshi had said she couldn't play, but Makoto countered that it was school's playground, not his, so anyone could play if they wanted to. She then passed the ball to Haruka who took a shot and made a basket. She caught the rebound and was prepared to shoot again when Moshi had kicked the back of her chair, pushing her forward. Nothing happened except that Haruka dropped the ball, but she still wasn't happy about being pushed. Moshi replied that she could go tell the teacher if she wanted to make something of it, but instead Haruka came up and slapped him in the face. After that was when it got ugly. Moshi tried to punch Haruka, but she caught his hand and held it still, giving him another blow in the gut. They continued smacking each other back and forth until Moshi took it a step too far and wrestled Haruka forward out of her wheelchair, sending her falling to the ground. That was when Makoto jumped in, but by then the fighting had drawn the attention of the teachers and forced them to break the fight up. 

"And that's what happened," Makoto said, very satisfied that she had finally had her say. 

"Thank you, Makoto," said the principal. "You can go now." 

"I wanna stay with Haruka," Makoto said, but the look from her teacher told her she had better not argue. Reluctantly, she got out of her seat and walked out the door. 

"Haruka, why on earth didn't you tell a teacher?" Michiru asked angrily. "Isn't that what I told you to do?" 

"I couldn't tell a teacher, Mama," Haruka insisted, tears starting to form in her eyes. "If I told a teacher, he would just make fun of me more. I had to show him I could fight for myself." 

"Well, you certainly showed that," Michiru said. "And now look where it's got you." Haruka said nothing, so Michiru continued, "What made you think you had to prove yourself to him?" 

"Because," Haruka said with red teary eyes. "Because he said a dumb crippled girl can't fight." 

The principal's eyes instantly fell to Moshi. 

"Did you call her that?" he asked sternly. The small boy fearfully felt the tide turning against him. 

"I don't remember," he quickly lied. 

"You had better remember, or I'll keep you after school every day until you do." 

"I...I think I might have said that." 

"Then I think you got what you deserved," the principle said. "You do it again and I'll finish what she started." He cracked his knuckles and the boys' face turned pale. The principle looked back at Haruka. "I can understand you wanting to defend yourself," he said. "But there are times to do it and times to get someone to help you. Remember that next time before you give a kid a bloody nose, okay?" 

"Yes, sir," Haruka answered quietly and with that she left with Michiru out the door. 

As soon as they arrived home, Michiru sent Haruka straight to her room to start on homework. She wasn't being punished, she told her, but she also thought it would be a good idea for her to concentrate on something to relax her mind a bit. She also put some medicine on Haruka's skinned elbow that stung a bit, but Michiru said it would make her feel better. Of course, it was not just to calm Haruka down that was Michiru's reason for sending her to her room. She also had an important phone call to make to Usagi. 

"What?" Usagi exclaimed when Michiru called her. "Michiru, you saw Makoto?" 

"Yes," Michiru said calmly. "She's a student in Haruka's class. I think they've actually gotten to be fairly close friends, considering it's just the first day and all." 

"Good, that's good," Usagi said slowly, trying to calm herself down. "But jeez! Makoto's back! I wonder if the others are in that school too." 

"I don't know," said Michiru. "Haruka brought home a school directory, I can look it up in that. Don't get too emotional, Usagi. Makoto doesn't remember anything more than Haruka does." 

"Yeah, that might be kind of odd." 

Michiru was about to respond to Usagi's comment when there was a knock at the door. 

"Oh, I've got to go," she said quickly. "I think Nathan might be home." With that, she bade Usagi a quick farewell and went to answer the door. Only, when she opened it, she didn't see Nathan. Who she saw was much more of a surprise, even a shock. 

"S-Setsuna!"   
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For as calm as she had been throughout the incident with Makoto and her raising of Haruka, Michiru suddenly found herself unable to control her emotions. Upon seeing her long lost friend standing there in front of her, alive, Michiru's eyes welled up with tears as she threw her arms around the green-haired woman.

"Setsuna!" she cried. "Setsuna, you're back. Oh, geez, you don't know how much I've missed you!"

"Hello, Michiru," Setsuna said calmly, stroking her old friend's shoulder. Even if Setsuna didn't remember everything, Michiru remembered very well. And Setsuna did not want to hurt her ally and fellow outer senshi any more than she had already been hurt.

"Mama?" The door to Haruka's room swung open and the young girl peeked her head out. She saw the two women standing in the doorway, one of them her mother, the other unknown, yet somehow distantly familiar. "Mama, who's this?" she asked.

Michiru released her grip on Setsuna's shoulder and quickly dried her eyes.

"This is... an old friend of mine," she explained simply. "Her name is Setsuna Meiou." Haruka rolled her wheelchair up to the tall long-haired woman and extended her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Meioh-san," she said politely. Setsuna smiled and took the small girl's hand. So this was the Uranus princess' reborn form. She marveled at her innocence, and could feel her strength as their hands touched.

"Doesn't someone still have homework to do?" Michiru asked. Haruka sighed.

"You'll have to excuse my mama," she said to Setsuna. "She gets so caught up in work she forgets how to have fun."

"That'll be enough of you, young lady," Michiru scolded, as she pointed down the hallway.

"Yes, Mama," Haruka replied as she rotated herself in the direction her mother pointed and headed back for her room.

"She's strong," Setsuna observed after the door was shut. "I could feel it in her spirit when I touched her hand."

"So I'm told," Michiru said as she moved towards the kitchen to start dinner. Setsuna waited for a moment to see if Michiru would continue the conversation, but when the room remained silent, she felt it important to state another observation she had made.

"But you don't seem to have the strength I thought you would." That stopped Michiru cold.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, for one who survived the attack by Chaos and is now married to a loving man with a beautiful daughter, your presence brings an unusual air of sadness."

"Why does everyone expect me to be so happy?" Michiru asked.

"Why do you expect yourself to be so sad?" Setsuna countered. "You mourn your friends, that is natural. But almost ten years later, you still only see what you lost, not what you've gained." Michiru was about to object to that comment too, but unfortunately, the opening of the door interrupted her. She hurried back to the living room, but not before giving Setsuna an irritated we'll-finish-this-later type of look.

"I'm home!" a man's voice called out. "Michiru? Haruka?"

"Right here, dear," Michiru said, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Haruka's in her room. She had her first day of school today."

"I know, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to see her off. But I'm sure she's got all kinds of things to tell me." He glanced up to see Setsuna standing in the kitchen doorway. "And, um... who's this?"

"This is Setsuna, a friend of mine," Michiru explained. Nathan looked confused at first, glancing first at his wife then at her friend. But whatever it was that was bothering him, he passed it off in a moment and went to greet Setsuna with a warm handshake and a friendly smile.

"Very pleased to meet you," he said.

"Likewise, Mr. Kaiou," she answered. As the two introduced themselves, Michiru looked nervously down at the floor. She couldn't shake what Setsuna had said to her from her mind.

"Um, Setsuna, do you need somewhere to stay for the night?" she finally asked. Setsuna shook her head.

"Thank you, but I've already found an apartment of my own, which I should probably be getting back to now. I only stopped in to say hello."

"Oh," said Michiru disappointed. "Well, come by and visit us again then."

Setsuna smiled. "Of course."

* * *

That night Michiru lay silently in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her body refusing to give into sleep.

"Nathan?" she asked quietly. Her husband stirred.

"Yes, love?"

"Do we have a happy marriage?" It was a blunt question, and Michiru felt bad for asking it, but ever since she had spoken to Setsuna, she couldn't get the feelings away from her. Had she really allowed her grief to control her life so badly?

"Why do you ask?" Nathan wanted to know. He wasn't accusing, wasn't shock, it sounded more like question made out of curiosity. Michiru shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she said. "I guess I let something Setsuna said get to me, but..." She looked into her husband's eyes, deep blue, filled with love for her. Love she feared she was not returning.

"Is this about my business trip?" Nathan asked. Michiru shook her head.

"No, it isn't that. You are a wonderful father and husband; I couldn't ask for more. It's me I'm worried about."

"You?" Nathan questioned. "What do you think's wrong with you?"

"Answer me honestly," Michiru said. "Do I seem happy? Do I look like a happy person?" She stared desperately into Nathan's eyes, quite sure of the absurdity of her questions, as her face could not possibly look happy now.

"You seem... like you're trying to build a happy life," said Nathan. "But something's holding you back. I think I've noticed it more these past couple years, starting after we got Haruka her wheelchair."

Michiru gasped and covered her mouth. It was true; when Haruka was a baby, things weren't that complicated. Michiru could still concentrate on the new life she had found with her husband. But as Haruka grew older, began to talk, began to need still help where other children were doing things on their own, it made Michiru remember times before. And long for them.

"I know you said there was some kind of accident ten years ago," he said quietly. "Something happened in which you lost all of your friends, all except Usagi. I never pushed you for details, because I loved you and I didn't want to see you hurt. But now I'm afraid that by not letting you talk it out, I've made you suffer more."

Michiru shook her head again. "I wouldn't have talked about, even if you asked me," she said. "Even if you pleaded with me, I wouldn't have budged. It's just... how I deal with things, I guess."

Nathan put a loving arm around his wife.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" he asked quietly. Michiru sighed. It had been a long time, and although she had shared much of herself with Nathan, there was thing in her past which she did not share. And she felt it was time Nathan knew it. All of it.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Notes: Thanks for reading thus far, minna. I tried to update a little more punctual this time. ;; Enjoy the next chapter - apologies in advance for any cliffhangers contained therein.  
  
_

* * *

**  
Chapter 10**

It took a while for Michiru to explain everything she had to explain to Nathan. She told him about her life before, in high school, when she still lived with Haruka and Setsuna. She told him about the Sailor Senshi, how she was Sailor Neptune, and how in a terrible battle, she and her prince and princess had been the sole survivors. And how her dearest friend, Sailor Uranus, had laid down her life to make sure Neptune was safe. It was this part that was the hardest to tell, Michiru struggled to hold her tears back. But Nathan took her by the shoulders and held her close, massaging her neck.

"It's okay," he whispered. "It's okay to cry." That was when Michiru broke down. She wept deeply, pressing her face into her husband's warm embrace. It was the first time she'd allowed herself to opening mourn her companions, and her body wasn't sure how to deal with it. She thought of what an idiot she must sound like, babbling over this business about senshi and crying like a child about a battle that happened ten years ago. But still... Nathan felt so warm and comforting, it didn't seem so strange. It seemed like something she should have done a long time ago.

When Michiru was calmed down a bit, she finished her story. She told Nathan how Sailor Pluto had appeared to them, telling them how destiny had been set off course. And how the Sailor Senshi were being reborn in new forms. Including Haruka.

"So, you're saying that our daughter is the reborn form of your partner, Uranus?" Nathan asked quietly.

Michiru nodded. "She is. I feel the energy of her planet within her."

To this Nathan, did not respond, which made Michiru a little uneasy. What was he thinking? Was he angry with her? Disappointed? Did he think she was mad? Ideas raced through Michiru's mind, but her husband refuse to let his thoughts show. Not until he whispered softly in her ear,

"Show me... how you become Sailor Neptune."

The transformation pen was still safely stored away in Michiru's drawer. She had not looked at her for such a long time, it almost felt strange to hold it in her hands. Touching it brought back so many memories, of times she tried to forget. But as she had sat their talking to Nathan, something had occurred to her, that told her this was a part of her life she could never, should never forget.

Michiru held the pen to her lips. "Neptune Planet Power," she whispered. At once the pen glowed forth with power, a wave of water embraced her body, changing her. When the water vanished, there stood Michiru, transformed into Neptune.

Nathan's eyes widened at the sight of her. Her beauty was remarkable, she reminded him of a mermaid princess. Slowly he stood up and took her hands, gazing deeply into her blue eyes.

"It's... amazing," he admitted not sure of what else he could possibly say. Neptune shyly diverted her gaze from him.

"I suppose," she said. "But it's a power that's caused me a lot of pain." She laughed a bit and ran her gloved hand through aquamarine hair. "You don't know how many times I've tried to wish it away."

"You shouldn't wish it away, not ever," Nathan said. "Michiru, you have a wonderful gift. You are a protector. I don't even know how many times you might have saved my life and the lives of everyone else on earth before I even met you." He took her hands once again in his. He could feel her power, even through the gloves.

"What would you do..." Neptune asked. "If you found out this power might take me away from you?"

The smile from Nathan's face fell. "What do you mean?" he asked. Neptune proceeded to explain what Pluto had said about the reborn senshi, including Haruka. How in order to set things right, they had to reawaken them and fight Chaos as one. Then together they could go to the future, to Crystal Tokyo.

"But I don't know if you'll be able to come with me," she added quietly.

"Do you... you do want to go there, don't you? To this Crystal Palace?"

"I guess so... I mean..." Neptune stuttered, then held up her hands in frustration. "For a long time, that's all I thought about. It was like a heaven to me, just out of my reach. But after I met you, I started to enjoy life here again."

"What about Haruka?" Nathan asked.

"Haruka?" Neptune inquired. Her mind wandered back to memories of her lost friend. "Oh, Nathan, I do love her. I love her so much. But I'm confused. I don't know if what I'm feeling is love for my daughter or love for my friend. I suppose it's some strange mix of both."

Nathan nodded. "Will you awaken her as Sailor Uranus?" he asked quietly. Neptune lowered her head.

"I don't know," she admitted, then looked back into Nathan's eyes. "It could mean you losing both of us forever. You know that, right?"

"I know," Nathan said. "But I also know that if you don't do it, something terrible might happen. I couldn't forgive myself if it did."

At that point, the tears began to fall from Neptune's eyes once again.

"Why does this stupid power keep taking everything I love away from me?" she asked as the tears made their way down her cheeks. And again, she found herself in Nathan's embrace. She felt a cooling sensation of ocean waves upon her back and her appearance reverted back to that of Michiru Kaiou, his wife. Haruka's mother.

Suddenly there was a tapping sound just outside the room. Michiru bolted upright and turned her head just in time to see a small face backing away from the cracked-open door. Haruka.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Michiru ran from the room after her daughter, though she didn't have a clue what she was going to say to her. She didn't even know how much Haruka had heard, though it was clear from the broken-hearted expression on the girl's face that it was enough to bother her greatly. As she walked towards Haruka's bedroom, she heard a light sobbing coming from inside. Slowly she pushed the door open.

"Haruka?" she asked quietly. The young girl still sat in her wheelchair, head buried in a pillow resting on top of her bed. "Haruka, angel..."

"Go away!" Haruka snapped. But Michiru did not go away. Instead she walked into the room, up to her daughter, and rubbed her hand gently, starting from her neck, over her shoulders, and onto her back.

"I guess you heard, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard," said Haruka. "How could you not tell me something like that?"

"Dear, you're just six years old. I couldn't burden you with something like that," Michiru began, but that didn't seem to phase Haruka in the least.

"I'm old enough to know who I am!" she yelled, rubbing away the burning tears. "Tell me, mama, did you ever think of me as your daughter? Or have I always been just some mistaken form of your old partner?" The child's words were beyond her years, filled with the frustration that yearned in her heart. That desire of every child to know who she is and where she comes from. Michiru's heart lay heavy with guilt as she realized how her feelings about Haruka laid so heavily on her daughter's shoulders.

"You are always my baby girl, you know that," said Michiru reassuringly, though even she herself was not so sure of herself as she said it.

"If you could change me back," asked Haruka. "To this girl from before - Tenou-san? Would you do that, if you could?"

Michiru opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Change her back? The question rung hard in her ear. And had anyone else asked it to her anytime before now, she probably would have answered yes without hesitation. Yes, of course change her back. Rid her of the pain she suffered in this state, take her back to Haruka Tenou, the girl Michiru knew and shared so many times with.

But as Michiru gazed into the longing eyes of the child in front of her, this child who was not the person she knew before, but a new person who longed for love and acceptance, she could not answer that way. And she began to wonder if it was for Haruka's sake that she longed for her to change back or her own.

"I heard what you said to Papa," Haruka went on. "I know that if the Sailor Senshi don't awaken, then something awful might happen. So I know I have to become a senshi too, right? To beat this enemy called Chaos?"

Michiru nodded.

"And what happens to me after we beat Chaos?" Haruka asked.

Michiru shook her head. "I don't know, angel," she said quietly. "I don't know anything that's going to happen."

There was not more than a moment's pause before Haruka replied, "I'll do it."

The Uranus transformation pen was kept safely guarded in Michiru's drawer. It had remained there every since they bought the house, yet somehow as Michiru gathered her courage to open the drawer once again, she saw that not a speak on dust had formed on it. It was just the way she picked it up that day.

Michiru delicately fingered the blue pen, almost feeling Haruka's old lifeforce within. Refusing to give way to regression again, she turned and handed the item over to her small daughter.

"What do I do?" Haruka asked as she accepted the gift.

"Hold it into the air," Michiru said. Her daughter complied. "Now say, 'Uranus Planet Power.'"

"Uranus Planet Power," Haruka repeated and just as the words left her lips, she was instantly surrounded by a warm golden glow. The power flowed from the ground into her body, changing her outfit and giving her a surge of energy. When she looked again, she was wearing a dark blue sailor fuku, adorned with a yellow bow. Her Uranus brooch remained in place.

"It this okay?" she asked. Michiru placed her hand to her mouth and nodded.

"You can perform different attacks," she went on to explain. "Your principal attack is called 'World Shaking,' but please don't use it inside the house. Your other attack it called Space Sword Blaster. For this you need your talisman." She reached into the drawer again and drew out a jeweled saber. Haruka's eyed widened at the sight of it. She never knew her mother would keep such amazing possessions. As she unsheathed the sword from its ivory-like covering, she found it to have a red, almost crystalline blade, which glowed forth with power as soon as her hands gripped her handle.

"Wow," she admitted. Michiru smiled.

"I re-emphasize why you aren't you use that inside," she said.

"I remember," said Haruka, re-sheathing the sword once again. She then touched her hand to her brooch and reverted her appearance back to her normal self again. "I don't know how much help I'll be," she added on, looking disheartened down at her immobile legs. She had not budged from her position in the wheelchair during either transformation.

"Don't worry," Michiru assured her. "You may very well be the most help of all."

The next day after school Setsuna returned to the house, along with Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa.

"Haruka, this is Setsuna, you'll know her better as Sailor Pluto. And of course, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask."

Haruka's eyes widened. "You guys were Sailor Senshi too?!" she exclaimed. "How come no one tells me these things?" She stared at Usagi. "What about Chibiusa?"

"Her as well," Usagi said. "She is Sailor Chibi Moon."

"Did you know about this?" Haruka asked her best friend.

"Not since just an hour ago when my mama and papa told me," Chibiusa admitted. She glared angrily at her parents who only looked back at her with amused smiles. "Anyone else we should know about?"

"Actually," said Michiru, pulling out the school directory that Haruka had brought home. "There are four other students in your grade we think may carry planetary powers." She pointed down the list. "Their names are Makoto, Ami, Minako, and Rei."

"I know Makoto and Ami," Haruka announced. "They're in my class."

"And I met Minako before," said Chibiusa. "We played together at recess the other day."

Setsuna smiled. "Excellent. Then I'm sure you will have no problems giving them these." She put out her hand and placed on the table four transformation pens, one orange, one red, one green and one blue. "You must be careful not to mix them up," she warned the two girls. "Listen carefully. Ami is Sailor Mercury. Makoto is Sailor Jupiter. Minako is Sailor Venus and Rei is Sailor Mars. Can you remember that?"

"Sure we can!" the girls answered in practical unison. Setsuna smiled and handed the transformation pens to the girls, after which Michiru sent them to the living room to start on homework. She had utmost confidence in them to complete their task, at least until Chibiusa peeked her head around the corner to ask,

"Could you repeat those names just one more time?"

* * *

_A/N: What's everyone think? I tried update in a timely fashion this time. (I've been very busy working on the Castle of Invented Senshi website.) And no major cliffhangers either. Thank you again for all your comments. I try to respond to as many as I can. -Katrina_  



	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A few days later, Setsuna, Michiru, Usagi, and Mamoru met to discuss the success of their mission thus far. Nathan joined them as well, unable to do anything else but stay at his wife's side.

"I have good news," Usagi announced. "Chibiusa said that she and Haruka were able to find all four of the inner senshi and give them their transformation pens."

"Did they explain what the pens did?" Setsuna asked. Usagi shook her hand in a kind of yes-and-no manner.

"They told them about the Sailor Senshi, but Chibiusa seems to think it's still just all game to them. They don't believe it's real."

"Let them think that," said Michiru quietly. "At least for now." She turned to the green-haired woman across the table from her. "How about Saturn? Were you able to locate her?" At this, Setsuna almost giggled.

"Well, you may not believe this, but Saturn has been reborn in the same place she was before, as Professor Tomoe's daughter." A hush went over the group, a certain fear that none of them could quite ignore. The young inner senshi may have thought everything was just a game, but Professor Tomoe knew exactly what the senshi battles were, and what was at stake. It wasn't likely he'd allow his small daughter to be exposed to them a second time. "I visited his house today," Setsuna went on. "But he wouldn't see me."

"That makes sense," said Mamoru. "He wants to protect Hotaru from getting hurt."

"But if he doesn't let her awaken as Saturn, then everything could be destroyed, isn't that right?" Nathan asked. Setsuna hesitated before her reply.

"I've been watching Chaos. She definitely knows we plan to strike against her. I believe she has been waiting quietly all this time, waiting until you Usagi, had lived your lifespan, and then come in to attack earth."

"She was waiting... for me to die?" Usagi asked fearfully.

"Or at least until your body had grown weak enough to no longer fight. You're her biggest adversary, after all. But now that she sees the senshi re-gathering, she fears for her own safety. She will strike soon, and she will do it hard, before we have a chance to fight back."

"Then we have to get Dr. Tomoe to give up Hotaru as soon as possible," Nathan said, standing up. "Let me go to him. I'll go with Michiru and Haruka tomorrow."

Setsuna looked calmly into the man's passionate blue eyes. "And what will you say?" she asked.

"I don't know," Nathan admitted, looking down at the ground. "I don't know, but I won't leave without Hotaru in my arms."

The next day brought clear skies as Michiru and her family headed for Dr. Tomoe's apartment. Haruka had the day off from school, although even if she hadn't, Nathan would have brought her along nonetheless. Michiru didn't quite understand why he thought it so vital for Haruka to be there. Then again, she reasoned, here was a father who was willing to risk everything to protect a greater purpose. Maybe by having his family there to witness, it would move Hotaru's father as well. So Michiru hoped.

The old house was just as Michiru remembered it from before. Beautiful white walls, timed with ivy, and a cherry tree in the backyard. The blossoms were in full bloom now and as the trio entered through the gate, they saw the proud father pointing out the blossoms to his infant child.

"That's Sailor Saturn?" Nathan whispered to Michiru, when he saw how young she was.

"That's her," Michiru replied. "Hotaru was always one of the youngest senshi. Quite frankly, I'm surprised she's been reborn already." She spoke a bit too loudly, for Dr. Tomoe heard the voices behind him and immediately help his daughter defensively, as he whirled around and asked,

"Who's there?"

Michiru, startled by his reaction, took a step back to assert she meant no harm. "Hello, Dr. Tomoe. I don't know if you remember me. I'm..."

"I know who you are," he replied. "Michiru Kaiou, or rather Sailor Neptune, senshi of the sea."

Michiru smiled. "I'm glad to see your memory is so quick."

"It's hard to forget someone who stole my daughter away from me," he replied. He then glanced at Nathan. "Is this your brother?"

"My husband," said Michiru, stepping back so he could also see the young girl behind her. "And this is Haruka, my daughter." Dr. Tomoe raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe her.

"That so?" he asked. "Well , wonders never cease. What do you want?"

"We have to take Hotaru with us," Nathan said. "The world is in danger, and if we don't have all of the senshi, we don't stand a chance." Dr. Tomoe did not respond immediately. Instead he took the little girl in his arms and placed her onto the soft grass. Her curious purple eyes stared up at the cherry tree as it drizzled its blossoms down on her. One petal fell on her nose and she giggled with a voice that melted those who heard it.

"Tell me," he said, presumably speaking to Nathan now. "How old do you think Hotaru is?"

Nathan looked at the small child sitting in the shade of the tree. "I'd say, seven or eight months."

"You'd be right," Dr. Tomoe replied. "How well do you think a child like that can fight?"

"We're not asking her to fight," Michiru interceded. "We only need her power. Sailor Moon and I will be doing the fighting. Hotaru will be off to the side, protected by one of her fellow senshi."

"Really?" Dr. Tomoe inquired. "Which one?"

"Me," Haruka said firmly, pushing her wheelchair forward. Dr. Tomoe took one look at her and a smile formed on his lips. Haruka knew what he was thinking, and it made anger rise in her. He was amused, amused at the idea that someone like her, that a girl in a wheelchair could protect anyone. And she was determined to prove him wrong. "Don't hide it in, laugh if you want to," said Haruka angrily. "I know I look weak. And maybe compared to Michiru-mama and Chiba-san, I am. But I still have the power of Uranus inside me. And anyone who tries to hurt Hotaru will have to see my planet destroyed before they touch her." Dr. Tomoe was a bit taken back at the girl's words, but he tried his best not to show it.

"Even if I did believe Hotaru was in safe hands, the last time I gave her up to you, she raced through her childhood. Her memories of me were all but gone, certainly along with any memories of her mother." Nathan noticed the man's fists clenching up. He had been building this up for a long time, and was trying desperately to keep himself under control. "If someone had asked her, she would have said that you, Michiru, you and Setsuna were both her mothers. And her father was..." He glanced over at Haruka and shook his head. "I'm sorry, it's not a topic to be discussed here. Michiru, would you mind if I spoke to you in private?"

Michiru looked towards Nathan for an answer, but saw nothing. It's up to you, his eyes read. And she knew it was. As much as she wanted Nathan to be at her side, Dr. Tomoe had a score to settle with her and her alone. And she accepted it. Nodding to Nathan and Haruka, Michiru followed Dr. Tomoe as he picked up Hotaru and headed into the house, shutting and locking the door behind them.

* * *

_A/N: I have a soft spot for Dr. Tomoe - I've always felt bad for him the way the outer senshi just seemed to take Hotaru away in the anime and as far as we know, he never sees her again. (Obviously, the manga was different.) So, I decided to work him into this story too. I apologize if my last chapter was rushed, as some people pointed out. Hopefully this one is less so. -Katrina_  



	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Have a seat," Dr. Tomoe said as they walked inside. Michiru nervously complied. She knew how much this man despised her, and she really couldn't blame him. Wasn't she, after all, one of those who tried to kill his daughter? And after she was saved, didn't she take her away from him? Having gone through parenthood herself now, however awkward it was having Haruka as her daughter, Michiru could sense the heartbreak. She would sooner die than have her daughter taken away from her. She could understand how Dr. Tomoe, Suichiro, felt the same. 

"How long have you been married to your husband?" he asked. Michiru was a bit taken back. 

"Why does that matter?" 

"I just want to know." 

Michiru sighed. Why did she have a suspicious feeling she knew where Dr. Tomoe was going with all this? "Seven years," she answered him. "And before you ask the question, yes, I love him very much." 

"I see," said Dr. Tomoe in a tone that made Michiru feel like she was being questioned as a murder suspect. "So what are you going to do when you go to Crystal Tokyo?" 

Interesting, Michiru observed. So he did know about Crystal Tokyo. Michiru couldn't exactly say she expected it, but she wasn't shocked either. In any case, her emotions did not change. "Setsuna told you, I suppose?" she asked. 

"You didn't answer my question." 

Michiru sighed angrily. "No, Dr. Tomoe, I don't know what I'm going to do when I get Crystal Tokyo," she said sternly, her eyes locked on the ground. "I have no guarantee that my daughter, my husband, my friends, or myself will make it out of this battle alive. But I know I have been given a duty, just as Hotaru has, to protect this planet with my life. That is my destiny." 

Dr. Tomoe seemed a bit taken back by Michiru's sudden display of emotion. She was actually surprised at herself, but hoped she hadn't ruined the opportunity. "I did love Hotaru, you know," she said quietly. "I didn't mean for her to get hurt. Believe me, no one wanted for her to be raised like a normal girl more than I did. But that's not what happened." 

There was a long pause. Too long, in Michiru's opinion. She was just waiting for Dr. Tomoe to lecture her on how she knew nothing, how Hotaru could never know happiness as long as she was in her life. 

"I want you to do something for me," he said quietly. 

"What's that?" Michiru asked, though she had a sense it was probably something to the effect of, get out of my house and don't let me catch sight of you again. 

"I want you to tell her," he said quietly. "Tell her about me, every night before she goes to sleep. Don't let her forget me." 

"You mean..." Michiru asked in shock. Dr. Tomoe nodded. 

"If there is a way for me to come with her, please find it. But if there is not, then I am trusting my daughter's future to you." With that, he handed the small girl into Michiru's arms. The aqua-haired woman held the precious infant close to her. 

"We will all be together someday," she whispered. 

Nathan's eyes widened in shock when he saw Michiru walk out of the house with Hotaru in hand. Haruka anxiously wheeled up to get a better look. 

"Is Hotaru coming with us?" she asked, peering up into her mother's arms. 

"Yes," said Michiru, nodding. "But you have to promise you will help take care of her." Haruka nodded, promising she would do so. They had all the senshi now. But there was still the matter of actually finding and fighting Chaos. Michiru wished she knew where to start, although she had a feeling that Setsuna had a lot of the answers. 

After they arrived home, Michiru made an immediate call to Usagi and Setsuna. In order to fight, the time guardian explained, they needed to gather all the senshi in the same place. Seemed simple enough. At first, Michiru wasn't sure quite what to do about the four inner senshi, but then Usagi got the idea to organize a slumber party at Michiru's home; it was big enough anyway. And Chibiusa being the social princess that she was proved herself very useful in getting everyone to make plans. All would take place tomorrow night. 

"So... how do we know Chaos will even show up tomorrow?" Nathan asked Setsuna as the group of them sat down that evening to meet one final time. He had to admit, this whole thing was making her rather nervous, especially since Setsuna had a certain way of keeping things in very vague terms. Some things never changed, Michiru supposed. 

"It is fate," Setsuna replied. "And it is Chaos' only chance to defend herself. The strength of our power gathered in one place will call her here. That is all I can say for now." 

"I don't suppose fate filled you in on what happens afterwards?" Michiru asked, mostly in jest, but somehow hoping for a true answer. 

"You mean, whether or not we win?" Setsuna asked. "That is beyond what I can see. It is something we must determine ourselves."   



	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_A/N: Sorry for the delayed update. My computer underwent open heart surgery this past week. (IE I replaced one hard drive and wiped the other. Saved all my stories though.)_

The next evening, the Kaiou household was full of the sounds of popping popcorn, giggles, scary stories, and random pillows making flight through the living room. Michiru smiled and sighed as she went to get another bottle of soda out of the refrigerator. It was nice to see the girls having such a good time together, she thought. Then something in the back of her mind reminded her what they were here for, and her serious side took over once again.

It had been a bit difficult to remind all the inner senshi to bring their transformation pens with them. Minako had almost lost hers, but Chibiusa managed to convince her that they were playing a special game, so she absolutely could not be without it.

"I feel like I've got a lead weight on my shoulders," Michiru muttered, walking back in from the kitchen.

"Guilt?" Setsuna suggested.

"Can't help it. What if these children get hurt?"

"They'll be fine," Nathan assured her. "They are the Sailor Senshi, after all." Michiru smiled; that was true enough, she told herself as she went to re-supply the sugary liquid refreshment.

A few moments afterwards, and much without warning, the lights in the house went out. Michiru was so deep in thought when it happened that she almost jumped a smile and Nathan had to calm her down. A few of the young girls screamed, others made scary ghost noises and grabbed their friends by the neck to try and scare them. Haruka cautiously pulled baby Hotaru closer to her. This was no blackout. If it was, they would be able to see the moon and stars from the window. This was defiantly more like...

"Everyone, hit the ground!" Michiru yelled out. The children immediately obeyed, and a good thing as well, for instantly a hole was torn open in the roof, slipping in light and entering an evil aura unlike any the children had ever felt before. Michiru, however, was far more familiar with this force. She would never forget the one who took her friends away from her, nor would she forgive her. Instantly, she grabbed for her transformation pen. Setsuna and Usagi did the same. At last, it was time.

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

The children watched in amazement as the adults they presumed to be in background if not hardly there at all, were suddenly changed before them in a dazzling display of flying ribbons, and torrents of water.

"The Sailor Senshi?" Makoto gasped, turning her attention directly to Haruka. "Did you know about this?"

"I did," said Haruka with a nod. Slyly, she pulled out her own transformation pen from where she had been hiding it behind her back. "You see, I am a Sailor Senshi as well. And so are you, Makoto."

"Wha...?" Makoto staggered back. This game seemed to be getting a little out of hand. Turning off the lights was one thing, but the roof blowing off? This was starting to get a little scary.

"H-hey, is this the special game we needed to bring our pens for?" Minako asked nervously. Chibiusa stood up and took her place beside Haruka.

"This is no game. This is real. Ten years ago, Sailor Chaos killed most of the Sailor Senshi. Their powers were reborn into new children, us children. We are the new senshi, and if we do not fight now, the world as we know it will be destroyed. "

"I don't believe it!" said Rei standing up, her face almost in tears. "We can't be Sailor Senshi! Why didn't we know anything? Why didn't you tell us?" She looked desperately at Chibiusa first, then at Haruka.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want to scare you," said Neptune, walking forward. "But believe me, you are most needed." She took a pause. "Chibiusa, Haruka, Hotaru," she said, turning to the two friends. "Why don't you transform as well?" Chibiusa nodded and with a cry of "Moon Prism Power" and "Uranus Planet Power," the two girls were transformed as well. Haruka looked at the infant she still held in her arms, and pressed her face to Hotaru's. _I know you can transform too_, she whispered in her mind. _Show me how you do it._ As if reading Haruka's thoughts, the young infant closed her eyes, the symbol of Saturn appearing on her forehead. In a flash of purple light, she too was transformed, into what was about the tiniest senshi fuku Michiru had ever seen.

Upon seeing Hotaru transform as well, the girls began to exchange determined glances with each other. As Michiru had hoped, something deep inside them told them they must fight, and fight with all the heart and strength they had. Four small hands grasping their transformation wands, jerked into the air.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Make-up!"

Their actions were just in time, for suddenly more debris began to cave in from the crumbling roof, and they had to jump out of the way. Haruka winced and held her body over baby Hotaru, focusing her power on creating a shield. The technique worked and the debris fell around them, causing no harm.

"Is this the final battle I have to look forward to?" a booming voice overhead called out. The group looked up to see a woman clothed in a metallic black armor sitting on, for all effective purposes, midair. Her flesh was an unnatural shade of bluish-purple, revealing the dark spirit housed inside.

"Chaos," Sailor Moon yelled out, pointing the Eternal Tier at their opponent. "You set the course of time off, relentlessly murdered countless humans and sailor senshi, and caused nothing but pain and suffering. We've gathered all the senshi of the solar system here against you."

Chaos did not seem the least bit intimidated by this threat, and merely raised her hand, sending Sailor Moon flying backwards into Tuxedo Mask.

"You call these brats senshi? Don't insult me. I beat you all as full grown adults who were skilled in battle," Chaos painfully reminded them. "How much easier do you think it will be for me now that you're all still children?"

Neptune gripped her weapon. Memories like violent waves during an ocean storm flowed through her mind. Everyone she loved was gone, and this monster in front of her laughed at it like it was nothing. "I won't forgive you!" Neptune yelled, running forward. It was a suicide move and she knew it, but her legs would not hold back. Her entire body yearned for the chance to strike back at the demon who had caused her so much pain, even though she knew that Chaos was incapable of feeling the separation of love from anyone.

"Submarine Reflection!" Michiru yelled, trusting her weapon forward.

"Galatica Torrent!" Chaos responded with equal force. A shot of light seemed to pass Neptune and miss its mark, but as it flew into the air, the light boomeranged back towards her.

"Neptune, watch it!" Sailor Moon cried, but her warning came a second too late. Chaos' attack hit Neptune with full force.

_A/N2: Yes, another cliffhanger. The next chapter really needed to stand on its own, I think. Sometime I want to do a fanart of baby Sailor Saturn. I think she would be so cute. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

There was a brief moment in which Neptune saw nothing but a flash of red. Then came the pain. She watched the bullet of light tear her flesh, the blood dripping down in her arm as she collapsed to her knees. Why? What were they doing in this ridiculous battle, anyway? For what? Did she really think that she and Sailor Moon had the power to defeat the one who had been able to control Galaxia? Who was, in fact, the mother of all their defeated enemies? Maybe before it was possible. Maybe with the rest of senshi at her side she could do it. But not now. Neptune was tired of fighting it. And unable to convince herself her cause was worth the pain, she slowly allowed her body to give in to rest.

Seeing Neptune's eyes closing threw Sailor Moon into a panic. "Michiru!" she yelled. "Michiru, don't quit now! Come back! Michiru!" But the girl was deaf to everything. Everything, except perhaps her name being called by a familiar voice far away...

"Michiru! Michiru!"

Neptune slowly opened her eyes. The pain was less now, almost a faint memory, but the scene did not look as she remembered it. Here she was surrounded by a white mist, swirls of gentle clouds caressed her skin. It felt warm, like the sensation of Nathan holding her in front of a roaring fire on a bitter cold night. She wouldn't mind staying here.

"Michiru!" The voice called her again. Who was it? It couldn't be Usagi. It was too low in tone, for one thing. And the last she remembered, Usagi was calling desperately for her. This voice was almost commanding her; she expected it to finish with something like, "Michiru, play the G scale!" or "Michiru, recite the capitals of all the European countries in alphabetical order!" or...

"Michiru, sit up." Michiru did sit up, looking into the air around her. She still saw very little, but for some reason the mists around her seemed to form a pattern. Or perhaps it would better be described as a figure, a figure robed in white clouds. Or perhaps, she herself was the clouds.

"It couldn't be..." Michiru whispered. "Haruka, is that you?" The voice chuckled, confirming Michiru's thoughts.

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you here," she said. "But I'm glad you still recognize me." The figure floated down into Michiru's full view. It was Haruka, just as she remembered her. Well, not quite. This person appeared to have no physical body, she floated delicately on the wind, and all but her shining blue eyes and pink lips were the same grayish-white tone of the clouds.

"Michiru." For not having seen her in this form for so long, Michiru thought her friend's tone would be a little less cold to her. She almost sounded angry. "Michiru, you broke your promise to me."

"What are you talking about?" Michiru asked in shock.

"The promise you made when I died," Haruka reminded her. "You told me you would be happy."

"I..." Michiru stuttered. This was Haruka alright, firm and to the point. But did she have to be so cruel at a time like this? "It wasn't really a promise _I _made," Michiru replied, trying to think of the best excuse she could. "I mean, you said it after all..."

"So what? You still screwed me over on my dying wish. It was a pretty heartless thing to do." Haruka turned her back to Michiru, and Michiru could see wafts of clouds flowing from her body in the same motion. "And after I worked so hard to try and find Nathan for you too..."

"Nathan?" Michiru gasped. Her mind went back to thoughts she had was she felt the warmth of the clouds around her. "You mean... you brought us together?"

The girl turned her head back and smiled. "Well, I'm first to admit, I'm no matchmaker," she said. "But he did have a kind heart. And I didn't need any heavenly powers to be able to tell you had some feelings for him as well."

Michiru felt her face turning bright red. "So then, if I married the man you set me up with, why are you yelling at me?"

Haruka shook her head. "Because," she said sadly. "Even though you married him, you still allowed yourself to be consumed by your memories of sadness. And let's face it, you haven't exactly been kind to my other self."

It just now occurred to Michiru at this point that this person was speaking to her as she daughter was left in a world behind her. "So, she is your reincarnation then?" Michiru asked.

"Not exactly. She had the power of Uranus in her, like I did. Like Princess Haruka did. But she is not me. We are separate people. I no longer belong to that world."

Haruka turned around completely and saw tears beginning to form in Michiru's eyes, and she was worried that maybe she might have overdone her scolding just a bit. "I don't mean you were a bad mother," she said reassuringly, placing a hand on Michiru's shoulder, though to Michiru, it felt like nothing more than the brush of a breeze. "You were a wonderful mother to her. Still are. But you have to get it out of your mind that one day, she'll somehow turn into me again."

Michiru nodded.

"So where are we exactly?" Michiru asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"This is... a rift in time, I guess you'd call it. It's the last thing I saw before I left. If you go further than here, you can't return to earth again." As she spoke, Michiru could see a light appearing from the clouds in the distance. Haruka stood up, looking towards it.

"Are you leaving?" Neptune asked.

"Have to," Haruka replied. "I've stayed here too long." She looked at her companion's eyes. "If you want to come too, I can't stop you, I guess," she said. "But I'll make you miserable for eternity if you give up now."

Michiru smiled. "And leave my husband and child?" she asked. "Sorry, Haruka, but I'm afraid we'll have to meet another time."

"I'll look forward to it," said Haruka. "Then you can meet _my_ new husband."

"_You_ have a husband?" Michiru asked in shock. Leave it to Haruka to never reveal how serious she was about anything.

"Can't talk now, gotta go!" Haruka called out, her voice getting farther and farther away. "Promise me, this time, Michiru. Promise me you'll be happy."

"I promise!" Michiru called out. "Haruka, I promise!"

The last thing Michiru's saw was a bright smile on Haruka's face before the light faded and she was gone.

_  
A/N: Hope this chapter clears up a lot of the confusion about Haruka. (I had to have her show up again just once. ) I actually noticed as I was looking this over that there are only two chapters left after this. -tears- I hope the ending is worth the wait.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Neptune slowly opened her eyes. The pain was back, and it was pretty intense too. But as her vision focused, she saw something... someone leaning over her.

"Michiru! Michiru!"

Neptune sat up and immediately found herself in Nathan's strong embrace. Tears welled up in his eyes and she felt them dab her cheeks. "I couldn't find your pulse," he said, heaving. "I thought you were gone. Thank God you're okay." He hugged her more tightly. "Thank God," he whispered again.

"You certainly should," Neptune replied. "He sent an angel to help guide me back here, you know."

"An angel?" Nathan questioned, finally loosening his grip. "Who?"

But Michiru only smiled in response. "A very special one," she said. "Now, shall we turn our attention to the situation at hand?" She staggered to her feet a bit, which didn't help her cause.

"But your injury!" Nathan objected. Michiru glanced down at the blood on her arm.

"Oh this?" she said as if it was a paper cut or a mild burn. "This is nothing. I have a duty to complete here. I will make sure we all go to Crystal Tokyo... together." With that, she turned to face her adversary.

"So, I see you're back up," Chaos jeered. "Now that's a surprise. Are you going to try and fight me again? Maybe then you'll find a way to turn your partner back to normal."

She indicated over the Haruka, Michiru's eyes followed until they met with those of her child. A drop of blood had tricked down her cheek, but she still held the tiny baby Saturn protectively in her arms. A look of determination spread over her face, not unlike that expression Michiru remembered on her friend years ago. But this was not Haruka Tenou. This was someone different, and someone just as wonderful.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chaos," Neptune replied coolly. "If you mean this girl here, she is my daughter. And I would not have her any other way than she is now."

No word did justice to the expression on Haruka's face when Michiru said that. It was as if, after all her years of straining to meet her mother's approval, she had finally achieved it. Haruka wasn't exactly what she had done for her mother to finally say that. Perhaps she herself didn't do anything. Perhaps all the sorrow and frustration Michiru had carried on her shoulders melted away in the single phase, "I would not have her any other way."

Chaos' eyes opened in shock. Apparently what she had thought to be Neptune's greatest weakness was no longer there for her to exasperate it. And it irritated her. Chaos threw a black energy attack in Neptune's direction, but with her head cleared it was a little easier to dodge. The next attack came dangerously close to Haruka and Saturn, though. The girl had to back up to avoid the blow. Neptune narrowed her eyes as she watched.

"Come near her again, and I'll slit your throat," she muttered.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon called. "Gather together! Hold your hands. If we all put our energy into one attack, we might win."

Everyone quickly gathered in a circle. Sailor Moon, Neptune, and Tuxedo Mask tried to space themselves protectively among the children, but off course, they were outnumbered. Haruka had to clutch one arm around Saturn's tiny body, and use the other to take her mother's hand. Michiru smiled to herself as she felt Haruka's strength.

"Mama," Haruka said quietly.

"Yes, angel?"

"Did... did you mean what you said back there?"

"About what?"

Haruka scoffed. Her mother played stupid at the most awkward times. "You know about what," she said.

Michiru smiled and tossed back her hair. "I meant everything I said."

Inside, something saddened her that her partner, as she knew her before, was truly gone. Yet in another way. she was happy. She had said her goodbyes, the mourning was over. And she had made a promise. To live the rest of her life, happy with her family. Of course, that didn't mean there wasn't a certain score to settle. That nasty gash in her side still stung quite a bit.

Everyone lifted their heads back, calling out the names of their mother planets, and asking them for strength. Chaos, in turn, focuses all her energy into a single attack to tear them down. The two blasts of energy hit each other and screamed furiously. They seemed to be perfectly matched. Neptune looked deeper inside herself; there was always more strength when she reminded herself what she was fighting for. So that Chaos would causing suffering to no one else, so that their home was no longer under such a threat, so that Haruka, Chibiusa, Ami, and all the others could have a safe place to finish growing up, this monster had to be destroyed. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Two hands. Behind her, Nathan was supporting her so she would not fall.

"Nathan?" she gasped.

"You can do it," he whispered to her, words sweet as on the day they had met. The hopeless romantic that he was, he never lost faith in her. Not even now. "Don't give up." Michiru nodded. Even without powers of his own, he gave her strength, more than he knew. But there was someone else, a fainter presence behind him. Slowly, but surely, The white light emanating from the senshi grew closer towards their opponent, and Michiru could almost hear her old friend's words whispering softly in her ear,

"As long as stars shine, we will not lose."

Michiru stirred lightly in her sleep. Where was she? The last she remembered, they were fighting Chaos, and she was in a conceivable amount of pain. Her first thought was perhaps she was slipping away again, but as she moved her face in front of her, she found it to be resting on a soft silky pillow and the sigh came from the warm body next to her.

Michiru opened her eyes. "Nathan..." she whispered. And so he was, lying faithfully next to her. Michiru glanced around the room. It did not look familiar, yet somehow she neither felt like she was intruding. On the wall were photos. She squinted at them; vision was not best first thing in the morning. But enough focusing revealed them to be photos of herself. There was her and Nathan at their wedding, them and the Chiba family enjoying a picnic. And then there was...

"Mama?" a voice called out to her. Michiru sat up. A face peered around the corner and into the room. She wasn't sure what to make of it at first. It was Haruka, but older than when she last saw her... perhaps about eleven or twelve.

And the way she leaned on the wall as she glanced in was almost like she was... Michiru gasped as Haruka moved forward. From her back were a protruding pair of white wings. And instead of sitting in her wheelchair, the tips of her toes were hovering limply over the floor. Now Michiru was even more convinced she was in a dream, she even considered pinching herself, but as the blonde floated unsteadily forward, something deep within her assured her sorrowed spirit that is was real.

"Mama," she said again, with a smile beaming like rays of sunlight. "You're awake. I brought you flowers." She held up her other hand to reveal a bunch of purple and yellow daisies in her fist. Holding her arm out to balance, she attempted to go forward again, but this time nearly tripped as the wingtips bumped against the wall. As she caught her balance on the end of her parents' bed, Michiru instinctively reached over to catch her.

"Sorry," the young girl said. "Serenity told me I shouldn't try flying indoors."

"Neo Queen Serenity?" Michiru questioned curiously.

"When she gave me these," Haruka answered, flicking the tips of her wings, proving they were indeed part of her own body. "She said she couldn't heal my legs, but she could help me move around easier. Guess I'm overexcited."

Michiru smiled. "As you always have been, my little angel."

At this point, Nathan also began to stir. He opened he eyes and beamed at the image of his wife and daughter before him.

"Good morning, darling," he said.

"Good morning," Michiru said, kissing him on the lips. A little bit of morning breath, but nevertheless sweet. And it was a good morning. In Neo Crystal Tokyo, it was the start of a whole new life.

Michiru took the flowers in her hands. She knew just the perfect spot for them. One photo, sitting high on the mantle for all to see. She fetched a crystal vase with a set of wings carved into either side. Delicately, she filled the vase with water and arranged the flowers in it, setting it next the photo. It was an older one, but that made it all the more precious.

"Thank you, Haruka," she whispered to the picture. "You'll always be watching over me."

_Author's Notes: Well, what does everyone think? I re-did the ending which is why it took a while to post. Originally, Sailor Saturn healed Haruka's legs so she could walk, only not very well. A couple of my friends told me this was too Hollywoodized, and after re-reading it, I agreed with them. I also originally had this split into two chapters, but I combined them. Anyway, thanks for reading all this way. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.__  
_


End file.
